CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This application is related to a patent application titled "Method Of Operating A Gas-Discharge Lamp And Protecting Same From Overload", by J. K. Moriarty, Ser. No. 08/171,501, filed simultaneously with, and assigned to the same assignee, as this application.